The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant, botanically known as Lobelia erinus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunlobericoho’.
The new Lobelia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and vigorous Lobelia plants with large attractive flowers and good garden performance.
The new Lobelia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2012 of a proprietary selection of Lobelia erinus identified as code number 11Lob-2b, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Lobelia erinus identified as code number 11Lob-10-6, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lobelia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in May, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the Lobelia plant by vegetative cuttings in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since May, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Lobelia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.